The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to automatic excessive heat or/and fire detection, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to a fully mechanical pneumatic line-type excessive heat or/and fire detector, and, system, methods, and applications thereof, for detecting and warning of a condition of excessive heat or/and fire.
Automatic heat detection methods, devices, and systems are implemented for detecting spontaneous occurrence of overheating or excessive heat generation in general, and in particular, when the heat is associated with or caused by a fire. Currently used methods and equipment for automatically detecting a fire are based on detecting different phenomena related to the fire, such as the presence of smoke, radiation, or excessive heat. A first example involves detecting the presence of smoke, by a smoke detector, as the result of something burning, which is normally quite effective for indirectly indicating the presence of a fire. A second example involves detecting radiation emitted by the flames of a fire, by radiation absorption or electro-optical techniques, which are also effective for indirectly indicating the presence of a fire. A third example, involves detecting the occurrence of excessive heat, by a heat detector, directly associated with and at the location of the fire itself, or, caused by the fire but at a distance from the actual fire.
A given fire detector operating with a fire detection mechanism for detecting a fire according to one of the above described types of fire-related phenomena is limited to the design and operation of that particular fire detection mechanism. For example, a smoke detector features a smoke detection mechanism for detecting the presence of smoke, which is not designed for, nor capable of, detecting other fire-related phenomena of radiation or excessive heat. A radiation detector features a radiation detection mechanism for detecting emitted radiation, which is not designed for, nor capable of, detecting smoke or excessive heat. Similarly, a heat detector features a heat detection mechanism for detecting excessive heat, which is not designed for, nor capable of, detecting smoke or radiation. Each type of fire detector has particular advantages and disadvantages, usually defined by the characteristics, requirements, and environmental conditions of a particular fire detection application.
Extensive background information relating to automatic excessive heat or/and fire detection methods, devices, and systems, and, principles and practices thereof, which are implemented for detecting spontaneous occurrence of overheating or excessive heat generation in general, and in particular, when the heat is associated with or caused by a fire, is provided in same applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,121,883, the contents of which are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein in their entirety.
Pneumatic Non-Electronic Line-Type Fire Detector Devices
Currently used devices in this category are based on a pneumatic line-type plastic tubing which is designed to rupture when directly exposed to flames of a fire. The tubing is filled with air or nitrogen. Breaking or rupturing of the tubing allows immediate decrease of the pressure inside the tube. This is recognized by a system control unit as a condition of fire detection. A reservoir having a specified pressure must be connected and monitored for leakage. The tubing includes many fittings that may cause problems. Additionally, for such detectors, the tubing typically degrades when exposed to high temperatures or sunlight radiation. Such detectors are non-restorable (i.e., disposable) which must be replaced after a fire event takes place. Another problem associated with this type of detector is that after installation of an overall fire detection system including such a line-type detector, a user cannot test detection capability of the system. Currently used pneumatic non-electronic line-type fire detectors are not designed to sense, and therefore, detect, heat from a distance, and in practice, the tubing needs to be directly exposed to, and make contact with, flames in order to rupture. Additionally, despite absence of a fire, leakage in the tubing or/and tube fittings will cause ‘false’ alarms, often accompanied by ‘falsely’ activating fire extinguishing equipment.
Thermal Non-Electronic Line-Type Fire Detector Devices
Another type of detector device is a heat sensitive plastic cable corresponding to a bundle of powder coated twisted metal wires. Once the wires are exposed to fire, the isolation coating melts and contact is achieved between the wires. This type of detector is simple but also has limitations, such as not being designed to sense heat from a distance, and in practice, the wires need to be directly exposed to, and make contact with, flames in order to melt the coating for signaling a condition or event of fire. This type of detector is also non-restorable (i.e., disposable) which must be replaced after a fire event takes place. Here too, after installation of an overall fire detection system including such a line-type detector, a user cannot test detection capability of the system. Additionally, the powder coating is fragile and can easily be damaged when exposed to harsh environmental conditions. Additionally, despite absence of a fire, mechanical damage to the cable may cause short circuiting of the wires, which, in turn, will cause ‘false’ alarms, often accompanied by ‘falsely’ activating fire extinguishing equipment.
In spite of extensive teachings in the field and art of automatic excessive heat or/and fire detection, there is an on-going need for developing and practicing improved or/and new techniques thereof.
Thus, it would be highly advantageous and useful to have automatic excessive heat or/and fire detection apparatuses, methods, and applications, thereof, which address and overcome at least some of currently existing problems, disadvantages, or/and limitations in the field and art of automatic excessive heat or/and fire detection. More particularly, but not exclusively, it would be highly advantageous and useful to have a fully mechanical pneumatic line-type excessive heat or/and fire detector, and, system, methods, and applications thereof, for detecting and warning of a condition of excessive heat or/and fire. It would also be advantageous and useful to have such an invention which may be implemented in a wide variety of numerous applications which involve, or potentially involve, generation of excessive heat or/and fire, and where there is need to detect and warn of a condition of excessive heat or/and fire, in a practical, reliable, robust, and cost effective manner.